healing
by trinityjoy
Summary: She knew this didn't mean their relationship was fixed, or that they were going to go back to how things were before Toby became a cop. But they had hope now, or at least the closest equivalent to it. All they need is time to heal. spoby, set in S5. enjoy!


Spencer Hastings lay on the cold hard ground, bleeding to death.

She can't fully comprehend what had just happened. All she remembered was coming to Lookout Point after getting a tip A would be here tonight. They were; they just also happened to bring a gun on them, fully planning on using it.

She suddenly felt it, the pain searing through her lower abdomen. When A shot her, she was in shock at first. Adrenaline had coursed through her veins and the pain had not fully hit her. But now, she was just a helpless girl laying on the ground, awaiting her inevitable death.

Suddenly, she got a glimpse of blue and red lights reflecting on the leaves above her. She couldn't hear the sirens, but the only thing she was focusing on was the wound that she thought was going to take her life. That's all she was focusing on until she heard yelling.

_Spencer!_

The scream was familiar. Too familiar. She pondered for a while, trying to put the pieces together when two baby blue eyes met her brown ones.

It was Toby. _Her_ Toby.

He was over her, grabbing her face, when he noticed the blood seeping through her shirt. He gasped, teary eyes wide, and moved his hands from her face to pushing on her wound.

"Spencer, it's going to be okay. Paramedics are on their way. It's going to be okay, Spencer, god, it has to be." Toby was talking a mile a minute, and Spencer wasn't sure who he was trying to convince: Spencer or himself. And, as dark as it was, Spencer was honestly happy to see him so concerned.

It's not that she wanted Toby to be in pain. If anything, that was the last thing she wanted for her sweet, loving boyfriend. But the two of them had been on the rocks for a while, and she was starting to question if he slowly began to stop caring about her. But this proved the opposite.

Quickly, as Toby had promised, paramedics had arrived and began to take her away. As they assessed her wound, she felt Toby move his hands to her left hand, squeezing it tight. With all the energy she could muster, she turned her head to meet his eyes. His eyes, usually bright whenever she meets them, are now teary and pained. Spencer knows this can't be easy for him, and she would have been the same.

As the paramedics started to move her, her mind began swimming. The world around her was spinning. But the worst part? She didn't know if this was her life ending.

He was sick of hospitals.

The whole time Toby Cavanaugh had been with Spencer Hastings, it seemed like one hospital visit after another. But it wasn't her fault. It was because of this son-of-a-bitch who was too scared to reveal their identity. And Toby wouldn't trade Spencer for the world.

After the paramedics had taken an unconscious Spencer into the ambulance, he had all but jumped into his squad car and sped to the hospital. Once he got there, he had hoped his status as a cop would get him answers, but sadly the information was still kept confidential to everyone but family. So he sat in a chair, head in his hands, knee bouncing.

Peter and Veronica Hastings had walked in about 15 minutes after Toby had arrived. They demanded answers, only to hear that Spencer was in surgery and they had no clue whether she would make it out or not. Veronica, having warmed up to Toby a bit, had sat next to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder for a brief moment before pulling it back. Toby knew it was her way of showing she was there for him. The Hastings didn't show affection very often, so the small gesture almost comforted him.

The girls had come in not long after the Hastings had. Toby had texted Emily the minute he got to the hospital, knowing the girls would have his head had he not told them what had happened. Honestly, he didn't fully know what had occurred earlier that evening, but he did know he had gone to Lookout Point for a noise complaint and found the girl he loved laying on the grass, nearly dead.

The trio (Alison had decided not to come) had run over to him, asking him a million questions and all he could do was shake his head and mumble 'I don't know' over and over again. Ultimately, Emily, being the good friend she is, said to the other two that maybe they should cool it a bit and just be there for updates. Toby and grabbed her hand and squeezed it in thanks. She squeezed back.

After what felt like a lifetime, a doctor finally came out to deliver the news. Toby had shot up before the doctor had to remind him 'family only' (which, Toby didn't understand why he had to comply when the doctor knew the family was going to tell him right after anyway). While Peter continued talking to the doctor, Veronica walked over to Toby.

"The doctor says the surgery was successful. They were able to remove the bullet with no complications. She was lucky; if the person who shot her was aiming they weren't aiming to kill,' she explains, turning back to the doctor and Peter now quietly arguing. "We're allowed to go in her room now while she's resting. Peter should be trying to get you in the room, but I'm assuming he's having difficulties," she mumbles. Toby is surprised Peter would even let him know all this information, hell try to get him in her hospital room. Veronica ends up going over to help Peter, and soon enough Toby is waved over by the doctor, who doesn't look too pleased.

When Toby walks in through the door to her room, he's hit by the scent of antiseptics before seeing Spencer on the bed. He tentatively walked over, pulled over a chair, and gently pulled one of her hands into the two of his. Slowly, he brings the hand to his lips, lightly kissing the top of it. And, though he wouldn't admit it, Toby cried for a second time that night.

Spencer had woken up at around ten the next morning. She found Toby still adamant at her bedside. It was small, but she felt of the corners of her mouth perk up.

She knew this didn't mean their relationship was fixed, or that they were going to go back to how things were before Toby became a cop. But they had hope now, or at least the closest equivalent to it. All they need is time to heal.


End file.
